The objectives of the proposed research are to pursue theoretically important implications of prior research on the project and to undertake the previously unfounded portion of the original project research plan. The continuing underlying objective is to analyze the mechanisms of voluntary action and voluntary attention. More specifically: Research in the selective attention paradigm will seek a more detailed understanding of the analysis of information received in nonfocal channels, with particular emphasis on determining (a) the extent to which processing of nonfocal information varies as a function of its relevance to the focal task, and (b) the extent of storage (if any) of nonfocal information. Research on stimulus-response compatibility will attempt (c) to determine whether the perfect timesharing characteristic of ideomotorcompatible tasks is found also with other extremely overlearned tasks (such as reading) and (d) to determine whether individual differences in the tendency for auditory word stimuli automatically to select spoken responses (as diagnosed with the selective attention paradigm) can be used to predict individual differences in reading ability. Lastly (e) research in which novel feedback contingencies are applied to response systems initially poor in voluntary control will attempt to determine what training circumstances are necessary for acquisition of control over voluntary movement (this research was deferred from the original project period due to limitation of funding.)